Sete Passos
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: A sete passos do fim? Ele teria chance de fugir de seus tormentos?


_**N/A:** Essa fic não é de minha total autoria, escrevi com minha amiga, ela é baseada na música One Last Breath do Creed..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sete passos<strong>

_Primeiro Passo, Draco:_

Eu deveria saber que esse seria o resultado. Eu deveria ter imaginado que meu futuro seria assim, e não posso nem mesmo discutir, essa foi minha escolha. Meus erros. Meus medos. Minhas verdades todas misturadas em um único pensamento. Em um único desejo. Eu espero pela morte, mas ela parece tão longe de chegar, talvez eu tenha que tomar mais uma decisão. Talvez eu tenha que escolher entre viver no mundo dos loucos, e morrer para finalmente descansar, para finalmente conseguir respirar.

E quando eu olho para baixo eu finalmente sinto que esse é meu fim. Eu tentei me segurar nas desculpas mais tolas, eu tentei acreditar que era justo, eu até mesmo quis voltar a viver como se nada houvesse acontecido. Depois de me afundar na escuridão de um quarto vazio. Depois de desistir de ver a luz do sol, de comer, e de me sentir vivo. Depois de tentar me tornar algo inexistente essa foi à única solução que encontrei. Os sonhos me perturbam mesmo quando meus olhos insistem em permanecer abertos. E quando me olho no espelho consigo ver o azul me abandonando, e deixando apenas o cinza de um olhar vazio, triste, e cheio de culpa.

Eu posso sentir uma chuva grossa e forte cair sobre mim. Seus trovões iluminam o céu tão negro quanto minha alma atormentada. Eu posso dizer que estou andando em uma estrada que não me leva a lugar nenhum. Perdido na confusão que se tornou algo tão real. Eu quis gritar mais alto que o trovão, eu quis acreditar que meus gritos me libertariam, que com eles minha alma deixaria de sangrar, deixaria de transportar a culpa em cada respiração minha. Mas o que me restou foi um ultimo suspiro. O suspiro deles que foram na hora errada, o suspiro daqueles que tomaram meu lugar, o suspiro que deveria ter sido meu ultimo adeus ao mundo, mas que se transformou na pior de todas as vinganças. Eu mesmo me vingo dos atos que cometi com o medo, com a vergonha, e com esse tormento que me leva lentamente a loucura.

Mas com esse ultimo suspiro, deixe-me dizer...

_Primeiro passo Luna:_

Eu gosto de me sentir livre, e de sentir a chuva sobre mim, parece que ela me entende como eu a entendo, parece que ela chora comigo, chora por mim, sente tudo aquilo que sinto quando a dor rasga meu peite quando lembro da guerra, mortes e gritos de dor, sangue e desespero. Imagens que quero esquecer quando elas veem em abundancia na minha mente quando durmo, e mesmo quando acordo elas não desaparecem, mostrando que a realidade é muito mais dolorosa do que as lembranças.

Draco Malfoy esta na minha frente, posso sentir seu desespero daqui, ele pode até tentar fingir que não é nada, pode vestir sua carranca de que não se importa com nada e ninguém, mas sei que se importa, sei que a dor que sente é real, sei que ele é tão humano quanto eu, mas também sei que sua dor é maior. O que não entendo, é o que está tentando fazer.

Talvez eu deva ter um motivo maior nisso tudo, talvez eu deva ler as entrelinhas do que é ser ele e tentar enxerga-lo além do que os outros julgam conhecer. Talvez deva acreditar no impossível mais uma vez.

Estou afim de tentar Draco, o que está fazendo?

_ Segundo Passo Draco: _

Estou vendo as paisagens chegando ao seu fim. Será que isso é um sinal? Um sinal daquilo que eu mais espero? Um sinal de que meus tormentos também estão chegando ao fim? Eu queria acreditar nisso. Seria tão simples. Sei que existem feitiços para isso, e já tentei todos. Parece que nada é capaz de tirar essa doença de dentro de mim. Eu sempre tive orgulho de ser um Malfoy, mas nesse exato momento eu daria tudo para esse sobrenome deixar de existir. Daria tudo para que nem mesmo bruxo eu fosse. Mas dizem que não devemos brincar com fogo porque acordamos queimados. Minha marca está aqui. Pulsando junto com meu sangue correndo pelas veias.

Uma marca que já tentei eliminar. Eu queria ter escolhido o lugar certo ao cortá-la, mas não deu tempo de levar a lâmina afiada até minha pele, fui interrompido, fui julgado, e fui obrigado a tomar uma poção no intuito de dormir por dias. Ela funcionou por poucas horas, e logo em seguida lá estão eles. Os sonhos que me atormentam noite e dia. Lá estavam os olhares que me julgam, as pessoas que possuem as mesmas perguntas que eu possuo. Por que o minha sobrevivência? Por que eu e não os outros? Por que continuar vivendo quando o mundo inteiro deseja sua morte.

Eu estou escalando pedras. E elas estão molhadas. Torço para escorregar e cair infinitamente, apenas sentindo o vento me entrelaçando em seus carinhosos braços, fazendo a dor do coração ser lentamente substituída pela dor que o pulmão sente. Mas não caiu. Não seria tão fácil. Nada é quando você é culpado. Então continuo subindo na esperança de um milagre que me leve daqui, com medo de ter que tomar a escolha mais obvia.

Sim eu estou a sete palmos da beira de um precipício. E penso que sete palmos não são tão distantes assim. E no fundo eu sei que devo exterminar essa distancia.

_Segundo Passo Luna: _

Eu ainda estou sentindo as gotas da chuva lavarem meu corpo, elas são tão gélidas que em alguns momentos sinto calafrios. Eu ainda estou observando Draco se afastar. Sinto que ele está andando sem rumo, e me pergunto intimamente se os zonzóbulos não estão todos o atormentando. Eles são tão bons nisso. Em confundir nossos pensamentos, algumas vezes sinto que confundem até nossos sentimentos. Já senti eles fazerem isso comigo, e não foi nada fácil me livrar de tudo que me causavam. Eles me atacaram quando perdi minha mãe, e agora que me lembrei disso parece tão familiar esse lugar.

Estamos longe do castelo, longe da floresta, devemos está andando a horas. Ele com os sentimento dele, e eu com os meus. Me aborrece esse individualismo que vivemos, nunca podemos dividir dores, mas seria tão mais fácil fazê-lo. Porque eu entendo a dor dele, é quase a mesma que a minha. Eu entendo as lembranças dele, porque são as mesmas que as minhas. Quando fecho os olhos ainda escuto o choro. Meu choro misturado com as lamentações de alguém que não queria está onde estava.

Não julgo Draco Malfoy porque eu o vi. Enxerguei além da expressão fechada, além do medo, e além do desejo de poder e vingança. Fui eu que conviveu com ele nos dias da Guerra, fui eu que fiquei trancada escutando tudo que acontecia em cima do porão onde me encontrava. Fui eu a única que entendeu que entre entregar a vida de estranhos, e a vida de sua família qualquer um escolhia os estranhos. Eu estava lá tão sozinha quanto ele. Nós estávamos lá entre o silencio e a dúvida. Nós dois nos perguntando se deveríamos continuar. Eu continuei. Ele continuou. Estávamos de lados opostos. Mas afinal a Guerra acabou.

Eu quero entender, Draco Malfoy o que você vai fazer?

_Terceiro passo Draco:_

Alguém disse uma vez que devemos escolher o que é certo e não o que é fácil, mas e se o que é certo e se o que é fácil se juntam, como podemos escolher entre os dois, quando o caminho parece um só, quando tudo nos leva a somente aquilo. Sei que é egoísmo de minha parte fazer isso, sei que no final da noite, antes de meus pesadelos me atormentarem e me mostrarem minha verdadeira face, essa solução reflete incansavelmente na minha mente. Uma solução rápida, uma solução absoluta, uma solução certa para mim. Somente para mim.

Mas me pergunto, alguém sofreria com isso? Alguém sentiria minha falta?

É claro que não...

E o imenso vazio bem na minha frente parece tão convidativo.

_Terceiro passo, Luna:_

Eu gostaria de entender como podem pedir que escolhamos entre o que é certo e o que é fácil. Não é obvio a nossa escolha? Optaremos pelo que é fácil antes de qualquer pensamento, antes de qualquer outra coisa. Somente depois que erramos vamos atrás do que é certo. Eu me pergunto se isso merece um julgamento? Se errar merece pedras e lanças? Eu respondo. Os erros merecem chances. Ser humano significa exatamente isso, julgar errado, escolher errado, viver errado, e depois aceitar. Eu entendo isso.

Será que ele também entende? Será que percebe que é possível perdão? Que é possível absolvição? Olhando daqui ele parece tão sozinho, tão frágil, prestes a se quebrar entre as pedras como se fosse uma onda chegando ao seu fim. Não sei se deveria me aproximar, não quando parece tão errado infiltrar os sentimentos dele. Sentir é algo pessoal. Mas eu sinto por ele. Então não estaríamos dividindo os sentimentos?

Ele parece tão próximo do penhasco, qualquer passo em falso e nada mais existiria.

Será que é isso que ele espera? O fim? O deixar de existir?

Draco Malfoy qual será o seu próximo passo?

_Quarto passo Draco:_

- Salve-me – gritei olhando para cima. O céu se iluminou, o chão tremeu com o barulho do trovão que se anunciou durante a tempestade.

Alguém poderia me ouvir?

_Quarto passo Luna:_

Será que se esticar a mão o alcanço?

— Você pretende desistir? — Ouço minha voz cortando a noite como a dele. Não sabia que poderia soar tão alto e tão viva em meio a tempestade de raios. Mas minha voz soou tão forte quanto um trovão.

_Quinto passo, Draco:_

Então a vi, não sei, devia estar lá há bastante tempo, afinal, estou a quilômetros do castelo, ela não estaria aqui comigo por um simples acaso, ainda mais que não existem acasos. Destino? Talvez seja uma brincadeira sem graça do destino, tentando me fazer acreditar que ela estava ali por minha causa.

Será que ela quer me salvar?

Porque ela esticou os braços?

Respirando fundo, ergo minha cabeça em direção as nuvens, com os olhos abertos tentando limpar as imagens que acabei de ver, afinal, ela só pode ser ilusão da minha mente. Alguém tentando me salvar é irreal.

Fecho os olhos me preparando para o próximo passo e tudo que vejo em meus pensamentos são os braços esticados dela em minha direção como um pedido mudo para que me encaminhe até ela.

_Quinto passo, Luna:_

Eu não sei como diminui a distancia tão rapidamente, mas meus braços estão tão próximo a ele. Seria isso um prova? Eu provando que sei seguir em frente, que consigo perdoar, que posso realmente voltar a ser aquela Luna de antes da Guerra. Ele provando que não está sozinho, que alguém ainda acredita nele, que alguém ainda se importa. Mesmo depois de tudo.

Seus olhos estão fechados, e sua respiração parece ansiosa, tensa, quase parada. Dá um arrepio desses que nunca significam coisa boa. Sinto medo. Medo? Sim medo de vê-lo desistir.

Ele sobreviveu. Ele conseguiu. Não seria justo com ele. Não seria justo com os outros. E não seria justo comigo.

Draco, se dê uma chance. Se dê uma segunda chance.

_Sexto passo, Draco:_

Estou olhando para baixo agora, tudo tão convidativo, parece que o azul do céu e a imensidão do lago abaixo desse enorme abismo se unem num beijo azul. Quase consigo ver minha imagem refletida mesmo a metros de distancia.

Consigo ver um covarde, aquele cara que nunca teve amigos de verdade, que sempre colocou a ambição em primeiro lugar, aquele que sempre sentiu inveja de um órfão com uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, que no fundo sempre quis ter o que ele tinha, o que ele jamais teria. Não dinheiro, não uma família unida, pois Harry nunca teve isso, mas sim queria ter amigos. Amigos que estão lá para todas as horas, amigos que nos ajudam mesmo quando damos o pior de nós. Amigos que não nos abandona em momentos desesperadores. Amigos que são uma raridade, coisas que jamais tive.

E o que é sentir amor? Eu realmente não sei o que é isso. Sei que é amor o que minha mãe sente por mim, sei que foi por amor a mim que minha mãe deixou que Harry vivesse aquele dia da grande batalha na floresta proibida. Sei que foi amor que salvou Harry Potter pela segunda vez. Mas porque é tão difícil para mim sentir esse amor?

Um amor que jamais senti por alguém, um amor que nunca sentirão por mim.

Estou há apenas um passo, e estou pensando. Talvez um passo não é tão longe assim.

_Sexto passo, Luna:_

Eu deveria fazer alguma coisa. Mas nesse momento estou parada vendo os passos dele se aproximarem do fim. O que me impede de salvá-lo? O que me impede de seguir? E quase consigo ler seus pensamentos, como queria o poder de muda-los. De fazer com que ele esquecesse todos os erros. Não sinto pena. Pena é um sentimento triste demais. E ele não merece pena. Ele merece confiança. É isso. Eu confio nele.

Talvez seja o fato de que nos piores momentos, quando eu estava lá trancada esperando pelo meu fim era ele quem aparecia. Era nos olhos dele que eu enxergava um pouco de luz. Uma luz fraca, uma luz que se acabava todos os dias, mas a luz que me manteve viva. Talvez eu esteja realmente ficando maluca. Voltando a ser a Di-Lua. Mas nesse momento eu vejo novamente vida. A minha vida podendo salvar a vida dele.

Volto a me aproximar dele, mas seus olhos estão tão vidrados no fundo do penhasco, talvez estejam hipnotizados pela dor que assombra sua alma. Talvez ele queria realmente chegar ao fim. Terminar com aquilo que nunca deveria ter começado. Mas por que não recomeçar? Fim é tão definitivo, e as pessoas não são assim, elas são mutáveis, sofrem metamorfoses, e crescem, surgem, revivem.

Era hora de ele reviver. Era hora de nós voarmos para mudanças. Era hora de um ato de heroísmo. Luna Lovegood também estava de volta.

_Sétimo passo, Draco:_

"Segure-me agora" – penso enquanto vejo uma pedra deslizar precipício a baixo "Se existir, alguém que me ame, me segure agora".

Sinto a mão dela me impedindo de realizar a coisa mais fácil, o caminho mais logico, a conclusão mais rápida e menos dolorosa.

Olhos tristes, são esses os olhos dela, estão vermelhos, ela parecia chorar.

Eu estou a sentindo? Não é algo de minha mente?

Uma chama de esperança se nasce e mim, algo novo que nunca senti, talvez tenha restado algo para mim.

_Sétimo passo, Luna:_

Eu o segurei.

Nós estamos nos olhando.

E sei que nossos olhares são iguais. Doloridos. Vermelhos. Molhados.

Não estou enxergando o azul dos olhos dele. Cadê o que me manteve tanto tempo viva?

Gostaria de dizer alguma coisa. Sim eu gostaria.

Mas o que dizer nesse momento?

Não faça isso? Ele me perguntaria o porquê.

Se dê uma chance. Ele me perguntaria para que.

Então meu ato não é pensável. É um ato de puro desespero. Um ato de querer trazer vida. De dizer sem palavras que ele pode seguir em frente.

Eu fecho os olhos e não sei de onde tiro forças. Mas sinto meu corpo deslizando em direção ao dele. E sinto que esse seria o único passo a seguir. Juntos nossos lábios. Sinto o coração dele batendo de encontro ao meu. E seu toque é tremido, quase surreal. Foi assim. Simples. Rápido. Intenso. Nada de frases, de suplicas, e nem de desculpas.

Junto nossas mãos quando nossos lábios se afastam em pleno silencio.

Não precisamos de palavras. Não agora.

E nos afastamos.

Nos afastamos.

Deixamos o abismo para trás, esperando a próxima vitima da loucura que é sentir.


End file.
